dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Barda (New Earth)
__TOC__ Real Name: Barda Free Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Warrior Legal Status: Citizen of New Genesis; Former Citizen of Apokolips Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: New Gods; formerly Female Furies, formerly Justice League of America Base of Operations: New Genesis Origin Bred to be one of Apokolips's Furies, Big Barda now fights for New Genesis. Place of Birth: Apokolips Known Relatives: Breeda (mother), Scott Free (husband) First Appearance: Mister Miracle (Volume 1) #4 History Big Barda was selectively bred and then enhanced. She led the Female Furies after being trained by Granny Goodness and was considered their fiercest member. However, she fell in love with Scott Free and left with him to New Genesis. Although the couple were briefly retired, they returned to battle Darkseid and also have been heroes on Earth. The villain Sleez attempted to mind-control both Barda and Superman to appear in his...'films.' However, they were freed by Scott. She and Orion acted as part of the JLA to face the threat of Mageddon. Characteristics Height: 7' 0" given as 6'2" in DC Comics Encyclopedia Weight: 300 lbs (136 kg) given as 217 lb in DC Comics Encyclopedia Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Barda has superhuman strength, endurance, durability, and reflexes. Using her Mega Rod, Barda can form Boom Tubes, forcefields and energy blasts. Known Abilities: Barda is an incredible warrior. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Motherbox; armor which can be stored in a pocket dimension. Transportation: Barda uses her Mega-Rod for flight and teleportation. Weapons: Mega Rod. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Animation Big Barda has appeared on Batman Beyond and Justice League Unlimited," both times voiced by Farrah Forke. Barda's origin is the roughly same as her comic counterpart up to her apperance in the episode of ''Justice League Unlimited. During an escape artist practice session of Mister Miracle's, Oberon was kidnapped by Granny Goodness. Granny blackmailed Barda and Scott into freeing Kalibak from Virman Vundabar in the X-Pit, captured during the Apokolips Civil War. Scott and Barda originally requested the help of Superman through the Justice League; they were declined due to Superman being on mission in space. Dispite Barda's objections, they eventually agreed to take the Flash to help. After arriving on Apokolips, they freed Kalibak from Virman Vundabar; Kalibak destroyed the pit to cover his escape. During the destruction, the trio managed to escape and replace Kalibak with shape-shifter Martian Manhunter, who tricked Granny Goodness into giving away the location of Oberon. Barda gave Granny one final punch before she left for New Genesis. Some years later, she joined up with the Justice League Unlimited as a full-time member. One event during her tenure on the team involved an unknown traitor within the League. Barda and Warhawk suspected the traitor to be the Batman, but the traitor was in fact Superman, who had been taken over by the alien Starro. Related Articles * External Links * Big Barda at Wikipedia References * DC Comics Encyclopedia * ---- Category:Good Characters Category:Fourth World Characters Category:Living Characters Category:New Gods members Category:Secret Identity